lezley Stories 2 The Biggest Mistake
by lezley'swritterduh
Summary: Last time I wrote about Lezley being raped by her teacher professor Snape but this time she Kisses him. Also Draco's biggest secret is revealed. Does Draco like Lezley more than just friends? Also Lezley discovers her new power of telekinesis.


Lezley stories

The biggest mistake.

**T**he air was getting colder and life was good I had finally found out from my father that I am psychic. "Lezley, do you know what this means. You'll be able to do amazing things. See things through others eyes, levitate, teleport and move things with your mind. But these come in different stages of your life, when you least expect them."

"But, dad. I don't understand why this is happening to me! Why was I chosen?" I asked, my father chuckled. "No one is ever chosen, it just happens to a rare number of witches and wizards when they hit puberty. Three in one million wizards have this kind of gift, it's unlikely you will ever meet someone like you."

That very same night I had Draco stay the night. He arrived at the door with only a bag with pajamas in it, freezing cold. "Mr. Malfoy?" mother said starring in surprise. "I'm sorry to bother you Mrs. Weasley." Draco said quickly. "But I was wondering if Lezley was in, I wish to speak to her." My mother smiled and allowed him through to the kitchen. "Lezley, you have a visitor." Mother said. I quite surprised to see that it was Draco. "Lezley, I was wondering if I could stay the night." I looked at him. "Why has something happened?" Draco went red and stared at the floor. "It's just that mother and father are fighting again, and I hate being around them when they're at each others necks." I allowed him to stay but Ron wasn't very happy to see me and Draco having breakfast when he got home.

Ginnie was my younger sister, and youngest sibling. She had a crush on Harry since she first saw him my first day at Hogwarts. She came down looking for her jumper but then Harry said "Hello!" and she ran back up the stairs faster than six year old Ron that day he ate a whole tub of butter, we couldn't use the first bathroom for three days. Eral crashed into the window, stupid bird. He was sending us our schoolers. Draco had to leave, he said he left a note but hid father would still had been angry with him for running away. "Meet me at Flourish and Blott's." He said "Yeah OK." We all got ready to go to Diagon Alley, Harry got lost and I positioned myself side-by-side with Draco. Then the world Mr. Gay UK himself came from behind the till, Gilderoy Lockhart. He was the worlds most vein man, all he ever talked about, was himself.

After he embarrassed Harry, Draco made his way down the stairs but stopped to rip a page out of a book. Then he ran down them shouting "Bet you loved that, didn't you Potter." Thankfully Ginnie stood up to him and his father stopped them from arguing. On the way Snape pulled me out of the crowd. "Third night miss Weasley. Be there." He then walked off. My heart sank and I regretted ever going to Hogwarts, but I didn't have to be upset, for I wasn't alone. Draco was there to help me pull through.

I was sitting next to Draco on the train to Hogwarts but in the carriage behind Snape. I pointed my wand at the wall in front of us. "Unus via fenestra." Draco frowned looking at the window that appeared there. "He'll see us won't he?" I shook my head "No all he will see is wall, but we will see him, and I can hear him." Draco frowned even harder. "How?" I stopped, I hadn't told him yet. "Oh, I forgot to tell you. I'm a psychic." Draco's face eased and he shrugged his shoulders. We both peered through the window, waiting before I placed my hands over my temples and closed my eyes. Flash, "That Weasley girl is really behaving for someone who isn't scared of me. Maybe it's time to..." Flash. "What happened? What did you hear?" Draco asked impatiently as I took my hands from my head. "I don't know, my powers are limited and they cut off before I could hear anything else. Recedo." I whispered and watched as the window disappeared.

Herbologie the next morning was very noisy. Crying Mandrakes every were. Nevel fainted and Draco stopped his from crying, until it bit him and he slammed it into the pot. Ron got a howlow at dinner two days later. It was from mum, "Ronald Weasley, how dare you steal that car, your father is now facing an enquiry at work, blah blah blah." before I knew it, it was the third day of school and Snape had asked me to see him that night. But before all that I had to go to defense against the dark arts (DADA). Our new DADA teacher was non other than Gilderoy Lockheart, he made us fight off Cornish pixies. They were biting, scratching, Two of them picked Nevel up by the ears and left him hanging on the chandelier.

After we left I was with Slytherin's newest seeker, Draco. But then Harry and Gryffindor team came and they had an argument. Then Ron ended up on the floor and he was spewing slugs, not good. "Draco, can I talk to you." Draco nodded, we walked away from the crowd of Slytherins. "Listen I have to go..." "I know, I know just wait OK. I have to go, again, tonight. Please help me, I can't go back." Draco shook my shoulders. "Stop OK, I can't help you. If I could I would." He held on to my shoulders and then his soft hands began to make their way down my back. Holding my there as his shoulder became soaked from my tears. "Sorry." Draco shook his head. "No, it's OK, but I got to go." I nodded and let go of him.

Professor Snape wasn't in his room that night. I took the opportunity to look around in his desk, I had just finished looking through the first two draws but just as I was about to grasp the third and final draw handle the door creaked open. Snape glided past the wooden door shutting it behind him as he entered. "Well done, you are clever, and loyal for you stayed, and waited in order to stay alive, you must truly value your life." He said walking closer, and closer, and closer. I replied as he got to the desk and sat upon it. "Yes sir. I do sir. Very much." The sides of Snape's lips began to pull, to form a smile only visible if one stared hard, but his eyes stayed hovering of mine, almost glazed over.

"Your eyes?" He whispered. "My. Eyes, sir?" he frowned. "Why are your eyes like that? Why can't I see my reflection, in your eyes?" at first I didn't know what he was talking about, but then he leaned forward and held the back of my head. I knew then that he was using it as a excuse to move closer. He continued to stare until finally I felt his lips on my cheek. I began to rock slightly and my eye's drooped. "You think your tired now?" he said smiling as he slid his hand down my neck, to my back, and held my waist. "Just wait until we're finished." he joked. I had changed since my first year, I had grown in confidence because I knew I had friends to help my back up if I fell.

He frowned at my courage. "Get on the floor." I took off my clothes and led on the floor closing my eye's I felt myself drifting off. So weak, so tired. I could hardly help myself from slipping into sweet unconsciousness, but soon I was greeted by harsh reality. Professor Snape saw to it that I didn't sleep a bit. I looked up and saw that Snape to was drifting off. He was slowing, his eye's were dropping and his arms that were holding him up, began to shake. Soon he was on the floor next me and we slept until early morn.

The sun rose but I could not see it for I awoke in the dungeons that day I turned over and saw Snape laying next to me. Soon after Snape awoke, inches from my face. I was so tired I was hallucinating, I could see Connor there, laying naked next to me and I found myself lean closer and I kissed Connor. But when I reopened my eyes, I saw that I had kissed Snape. I gasped and got dressed and ran. Ran as fast as I could to Gryffindor tower. When I was there I rested against the wall. Sick images ran through my head. Me kissing Snape at my own will, but it was a mistake. It was a mistake. I felt myself slide down the wall until I was sat on the floor. I tucked my knees against my body, folded my arms and placed my head in the fold, thinking of what I did.

I had Transfiguration that morning. Could have been worse, could have been potions. Professor Mugonagle told us about Salazar Slytherin having hairs to his frown that could control a monster that lives in a hidden chamber. It was the Griffindor vs. Slytherin quiditch match and it was not a good start, Slytherin 90 - 30, we were losing. The Slytherin team formed a V-shape in the air and their beater nearly hit Harry on the head with his bat, ON PURPOSE! Then the Golden Snitch came between Harry and Draco only just visible to the human eye! They both chased it under the floor boards below the pitch. Then the next thing we knew Draco came somersaulting out from under the floor boards and landed in a split. I ran down to help him to the hospital wing.

"How are you, you know, after ..." Draco looked around to make sure that nobody was listening. "... Last night." I told him everything and the reaction I got wasn't pretty. He nearly through up. "You kissed him! But why!" I explained further until he was pail in the face, if that were possible. Hours later the little color he had came back though. The later that day a was walking to the great hall when I was stopped by Snape. "You ran?" I tried to walk past but he stopped me and raised an eyebrow. "Yes. It was a mistake. That's all." A pushed past but he was following me. "Quite it! Your following me." He smirked. "Surly your paranoid miss Weasley. I'm only making my way to the great hall to assist teaching you how to duel." on the outside I showed no fear but on the inside I was screaming. _NO! He's in my class!_

Once inside professor Lockhart introduced the new dueling club to train us up. He and Snape fought and Snape won, Then they called upon Harry and Draco to fight next. We watched in anticipation and then suddenly Harry spoke in passel-tongue. Later that night Harry was blamed again for petrifying the students, but he was in the wrong place at the wrong time as always. Harry came back that night with a strange book he was up all night.

The next day Draco wanted me to keep a secret. "Swear you wont tell anyone!" I laughed "If your so worried I'll tell just cast a secret spell. Here." he gave me his wand and I pointed it to my heart. "Just hold it here and say Fidelius." Draco took back his wand and whispered Fidelius. "Good now whisper your secret."

"I know someone who likes you. It's Connor." I knew he wanted to say something else. Flash, "Why did I say Connor. He does like her but, so do I!", flash. I blushed but then saw Harry and Ron running. Later I asked "What happened?" they told me Hermione was petrified, poor girl. First she was turned into a cat, now she's petrified.

"Miss Weasley!" I knew that voice. I turned to see professor Snape stood in the door way of Gryffindor common room. "A word." I frowned "No sir, two words. Go away!"

"Now!" a followed. When outside he looked frustrated. "What! I'm busy." I asked. "Your no longer under death threat, because I can't threaten someone who isn't afraid of me." my face relaxed, my eyes widened. _I'm free! I'M FREE!_ I jumped up and kissed Snape full on the lips before realizing what I did. "Again that was a mistake. Nothing more." Snape smiled. "Of course." I smiled and ran inside but I found that the door opened for me. "Harry!" Harry's head popped out of no where. "What?" I smiled. "And you Ron." Then Ron appeared. "Oh she's good." Ron joked, I laughed and went inside.

"Miss Weasley your parents are here." The headmaster said. I was puzzled at first but then I noticed that mum and dad were sat on the sofa. "Lezley, we heard about you and your affairs with your teacher." Mum said, her face as red as her hair. "What? No I haven't done anything."

"don't lie to me. Professor Dumbledoor saw you lying next to professor Snape, naked, and kissing." I shook my head. "No he raped me. And the kiss was a mistake." I screamed but father interrupted. "Lezley that is the biggest lie I have ever heard, your are going to stay at your great aunt tessie's whilst the rest of us go to Egypt." and with that they left.

On the train home i sat with the usual people. Draco, Connor, Blaise and the idiots. "Um, Lezley can i talk to you." Connor asked. we walked outside of the carridge. "I was wondering if you would like to go-out-with-me." I looked at him. "What?" he breathed deeply "I was wondering if you would like to go out with me." I was shocked but happy. "Yes OK." He smiled and went red then we went back into the carridge hand-in-hand.


End file.
